1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and storage medium for processing an image, capable of performing a desired editing process on an image.
The present invention also relates to a method, apparatus, and storage medium which allow an editing process to be designated in an easy fashion.
The present invention also relates to a method, apparatus, and storage medium which allow desired image information to be selected from a plurality of image information and laid out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques, an editing process performed on a selected image is recorded together with the image information, and it is impossible to record the editing process separately from the image information.
When an image is selected from a plurality of images, a selection condition has to be designated each time an image is selected.
In the conventional techniques, when an image such as that photographed by a user is pasted in a particular part of a template prepared in advance such as a Christmas card or a New Year card, and an editing process such as enlargement, reduction, movement, rotation is performed upon the image, data representing the editing process is stored in such a manner that the data is linked with that image. Therefore, when another different image is pasted in the same template, it is required to again designate the editing process for the image.
That is, when the same editing process is performed on a plurality of images, it is required to designate the editing process as many times as there are images. This is very troublesome for a user.
Furthermore, in the conventional techniques, when a plurality of images are selected under the same selection condition, it is required to input the same selection condition for each image. This is also troublesome for a user.